jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hagu Empire
'The Hagu Empire' The Hagu and the Zankee are an Evil Empire Group Name: ' The Hagu Empire '''Created by: ' Rich Tulchoka and Jay P. Hailey 'Appearance: ' Crim's Fringewworthy Game of 2013, (Added in 2016) 'Number of Members: ' Billions of Hagu. tens of Millions of Zankee. '''Nature of Members: The Hagu are an avian race. generally humanoid, they're shorter and more slight than humans. They look like they have bigger heads due to a large Parrot-like beak. The Hagu are cunning and acquisitive. they have a narrow people button. The Zankee are short, squat brutal looking humanoids. Although shorter than humans, they're thicker and more heavily muscled. The Hagu have subjects, but no partners or equals. The Zankee are happy acting as enforcers and leg breakers for the Hagu, as well as the occasional rebellion or insurrection against the Hagu. The Zankee are left over genetically engineered warriors. They also have a narrow people button and enjoy violence. 'Organization: ' The Hagu are an empire, the Empire is a central government, but subsidary Hagu governments operate under it. The Hagu Military is organized and highly professional. The Zankee adopt a rough military organization, when dealing with the Hagu and it works for them. Game Role: 'Bad Guys '''World Role: '''An Empire '''Relative Influence: '''Large, they have a fleet and a large budget '''Public or Secret?: '''Public 'Publicly Stated Goal: Hagu: To Rule the Galaxy, as is their right as the master race Zankee: '''To explore strange new worlds and to seek out new people. And to murder face them all. '''Relative Wealth: Huge. Military budget huge. Group advantages: 'High technology and back up available. '''Special Abilities: ' '''The Hagu are good at business, organization, dealing and back stabbing. The Zankee are good at violence. Group disadvantages: Once people know what they're about, no one likes them much Special disadvantages: The Hagu are cowardly. The engage only when they feel the odds are strongly in their favor. If faced with a less than ideal situation, they'll fall back The Zankee don't care about nuance much at all. Hey Diddle Diddle Stright Up The Middle is the Zankee idea of a party, Area of Operation: '''Node C +01 Stellar. '''Headquarters Location: Capital City, Planet Gaklon. Gaklon is the home world of the Hagu. The Zankee Were found on Gagbfl Public Face: 'Avian Master Race 'History of the Organization: The Hagu have been expanding and wheeling and dealing their way across space for a long time, They have conquered some people by force of arms and others economically. The Hagu encountered the Zankee, and after some poor interactions, the Hagu discovered that the only thing the Zankee like better than killing non-Zankee is geting PAID to kill aliens. Thus was born a partnership made in Hell. In about 1900 the Hagu began running into the Trell Disapora and the Frtizian Zone. This has become something of a running campaign for the Hagu for the last 113 years. They are slowly, but surely taking over the Trell one world at a time. The Trell meanwhile are running all over space like they don't really recognize borders or don't care. This is an accurate depiction. The Fritzians are building up a fleet to defend themselves against the Hagu and have been buffing Trell worlds, colones and ships to fight the Hagu. 'Other Relations' Kynmar: Has not been Discovered by the Hagu The Blox: '''Their homeworld has been scouted by Hagu, Trell and Fritzians, but they didn't see the survivors and so wrote it off as an abandoned world '''The Frendle: The Frendle want to be left alone. So far everyone has obliged. The Dabe: The Hagu scouted the Dabe and have opened up a trade colony there. The Grexians: The Hagu have landed in force and the conquest of the Grexians is under way. The Whurr: The Hagu have landed and conquered a chunk of the Whurr homeworld. They are trying to figure out what to DO with it. Cat-People Earth: Has not been Discovered by the Hagu, yet. Category:Node C+01 Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes Category:Stellar Empires